


Her Perfect Angel

by olivecute11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flourish and Blotts, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivecute11/pseuds/olivecute11
Summary: Ginny and Hermione's love story from the moment Ginny first met her to their first kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Her Perfect Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short and I'll update when I feel like it

There were no words to describe what Ginny felt the first day she met Hermione. To put it simply, her heart stopped. The muggle-born girl was in no way at all of how Ron had described her.

Ron had said she had bushy hair that was everywhere, how she was annoying and a know-it-all. Ginny didn’t agree with any of it. Hermione was perfect to her.

She didn’t have bushy hair. It was more like a million curls that were soft to the touch. She wasn’t annoying at all but very informative and mature. And yes some would say she was a know-it-all but Ginny would describe her as having a never-ending source of knowledge. She was absolutely in love with her.

She totally forgot about Harry Potter and his green eyes, instead, she was lost in eyes that were a sea of chocolate. Ginny admired how brave the girl was for standing up to Mr. Malfoy like that. She aspired to be just like her.

She indeed got upset when her mother pulled her away from Flourish and Blott’s without a chance to even introduce herself. She had the most marvelous dream about Hermione. About the freckles sprinkled across her soft nose, her soft wild hair, her chocolate eyes, and when she smiles you can see a dimple on her right cheek.

The next day, Ginny and her family were surprised and happy to see Bill pop in for a two-day visit. While Bill told her brothers and Harry all about his adventures in Egypt at dinner, Ginny wondered if Hermione was interested in curse-breaking. Maybe she should ask Bill for a book about it and then give it to Hermione. But that would be strange if she just handed the girl a book out of the blue. She would have to ask Ron when her birthday is if she wanted to-

“Ginny? All you alright dear? You’ve been awfully quiet since yesterday and you haven’t even spoken a full sentence to your brother.”

Ginny looked up from her plate to see her mother’s concerned face. She then looked around the room to see all her brothers and Harry looking at her curiously.

“Sorry.” She mumbled. “Just thinking about Hogwarts.”

Bill smiled at her. “Excited for any of your classes?”

That question brought her train of thought back to Hermione. She turned to Ron. “Do you know what Hermione’s favorite class is?”

Ron looked absolutely baffled at this question and so did the rest of the family as they all looked up from their plates to stare at her. “Er, I think it’s Charms.” He looked back at Harry for confirmation and Harry nodded, his face twisted in confusion.

Ginny looked back at Bill. “Then I guess I’m looking forward to Charms.” She returned back to eating, signaling to her family, and Harry, that the subject of Hermione was dropped.

Ginny was finishing packing when someone knocked on her door. 

“Come in!”

In entered Bill who raised his eyebrows at her. “So...I asked Ron who Hermione is-”

“Did you find out more about her?” Ginny asked, her head shot up. “Because I only know vague details. I know she’s muggle-born, she’s top of the class, loves books, her favorite class is charms, she has a dimple on her right cheek, and her parents are dentists.”

Bill raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Well, I didn’t find anything else about her only that she became friends with Harry and Ron through a troll incident and she helps them with their homework.”

Ginny frowned. “Well, that’s useless.” And went back to packing.

Bill sat down on her bed and cleared his throat. “You know Gin, witches are allowed to like witch-”

“Do you have a book about curse-breaking?” Ginny interrupted, obviously not paying attention to what he was saying. “I’m thinking Hermione might be interested.”

Bill didn’t mind her lack of attention and smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure I have one lying around somewhere.” He got up and kissed her on the head. “Sweet dreams Gin.” and left the room.


End file.
